Trials of the Heart
by KynthiaOlympia
Summary: Movieverse Annihilation AU: What if instead of dying, Johnny fell into a coma and is stuck in between life and death. Now with the help of a mysterious guide, Johnny must pass the Trials of the Heart to escape limbo and get back to everyone especially Sonya. But does Johnny have what it takes to get out? Rated T for cussing, some sexuality, and romance. This is for the Jonya fans!
1. Chapter 1

**Trials Of the Heart**

_AN: Hey guys this is just a little Mortal Kombat story that came to my mind after watching Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. Needless to say it sucked... probably cause I was pissed when they killed off Johnny *sob* and completely made Sonya a emotional-wreck (not that I blame her) because they killed off the guy she was in love with. Also in this story, they look like the designs from Mortal Kombat the first movie. Anyways I could totally say more shit but I better move on. Now onto the disclaimer... _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat because if I did I would remake all the movies and give them better graphics, and storylines! _

**(Flashback)**

**"Surrender Raiden or this one dies!" Shao Khan declares with a captive Johnny Cage in his grasp. Raiden points his finger behind the self-proclaimed emperor of Outworld at his army and lightning glows in front of them. "Then I will take your generals, because Earth does not bend to the will of tyrants!"**

**"You would never let one of your precious human die..." Khan mocks the Thunder God in front of both sides of the battle while still maintaining Johnny in a firm chokehold. There's a long silence before Raiden speaks again "Trade me for Johnny Cage..."**

**"Come bow at my feet!" Shao Khan says neither accepting nor declining, and Raiden makes the lightning disappear as he drops his hand to his side. **

**"Fool!" Shao Khan roars in glee before making his move to finish off Johnny. He picks up his body and slams it against the floor. A sickening thud echoes from where the movie star's head makes contact with the ground. **

**"This is the end for now, until we fight again Raiden..." Shao Khan sneers before leaping into a portal that popped out of nowhere and his allies rushed into it following behind, and as soon as the last goon went in, the portal disappeared. Liu Kang and Kitana ran at the portal's previous location trying to find a way to open it up again and find Shao Khan while Sonya and Raiden run to the body of Johnny Cage.**

**"Johnny!" Sonya cries as she shakes his body and turns to Raiden "He's going to be okay right...right?!"**

**"I am not sure, but we must make haste to the nearest hospital!" and with that Raiden waves his hand and in a flash of lightning Earthrealm's warriors vanish.**

**(End Flashback)**

_(Sonya)_

Raiden had ended up teleporting us to the first hospital he could, which ended up being Mercy General Hospital **(Law and Order: SVU reference)** in Los Angeles, California. Raiden was carrying an unconscious Johnny Cage while Kitana, Liu, and I explained the situation (well the altered one) to the nurses at the station. A nurse hand named Penelope hit a button and in a split second a Gurnee was being wheeled out by two male nurses in blue scrubs. Johnny was loaded onto it, and rushed into to emergency room while we were told to stay behind. For 2 hours I sat in a crummy plastic chair in the waiting room, restraining myself from breaking the chair out of frustration, anger, and worry. _"It's all my fault...Johnny wouldn't be here if he didn't try to be the stupid hero again and save me...I'm not worth it..." _I try to stop the guilt but I can't. I had blamed everyone: Liu and Kitana for standing there and not doing anything, Raiden for trusting that bastard Shao Khan, Johnny for trying to be the hero, and myself for even getting one caught and two letting Johnny try to stop Khan. I place my head in my hands and take a shaky and on the verge of crying breath when a woman with a white coat and clipboard walks into the room. She looks down at her clipboard before asking "Who's here for Mr. Cage?" Our group stands up briskly almost knocking the chairs over and the doctor asserts us "Hello my name is Dr. Olivia Stabler, I preformed Mr. Cage's examination..." **(Law and Order: SVU reference again EO forever!) **

"Will he be okay?" Liu questions and Olivia sighs with resignation "Mr. Cage has fallen into a coma due to the trauma he endured...we don't know when or if he'll wake up... I'm sorry there's nothing I can do...but I can take you to his room."

"Take me to him..." I snap and Kitana puts her hand on my shoulder while sending Olivia an apologizing glance. "Alright...follow me." Olivia states choosing to disregard my disrespectful tone and leads us up a flight of stairs into a hallway, and into a room with a plate inscribed with: _Room 77 Patient: Johnny Cage Doctor: Olivia Stabler_

The inside of the room was sterile white walls, florescent lights, and a still unconscious Johnny hooked up to life support. His skin was paler than his usually lightly tanned skin, his toussled Brown hair was a mess, and a grimace was plastered on his usually smirking face. He wasn't the Johnny I knew, I want my Johnny back...

_(Johnny)_

I find myself standing in a huge space which looks like a Grecian temple on the beach.

**"Is this what death is like because if so I don't want to be dead and this is really beautiful..." **I think to myself

_"Well relax Johnny Cage, you aren't dead... just in limbo..." _a rich and melodic voice coos reading my thoughts.

**"Limbo? What... who are you... what are you?!"** I question aloud trying not to sound afraid.

_"You have nothing to fear Johnny Cage... My name is Kynthia and I am the guardian of limbo..." _a voice states from behind me, and I whip around. A woman approximately 20 with brilliant platinum white hair, eyes every single shade of purple imaginable, a Chilton that at the top is light purple but at the bottom is pitch black, tan, curvy, long legs, and almost 5'10". The ethereal being smiles at me before continuing _"As you asked before, what is limbo?" "Well limbo is a state of consciousness and awareness between the stages of Life and Death." "Here you make an extremely important decision, to move on or to receive a second chance." "...and you Johnny Cage are one of the very few who I believe are worthy for a second chance, would you be willing to accept the challenge?"_

**"What does this challenge include?" **I enquire hesitantly

_"12 challenges plus a test before we start to determine the challenges, now there's a catch: if you fail anyone of these challenges you will neither move on nor wake up you will be stuck in limbo for all eternity with me... do you accept?" _She asks and I nod _"Excellent...now for your test... what is your goal going to be if I return you to the living, and be honest or you will fail..." _she warns advising me to tread carefully.

**"Because I am in love with someone and I need to let her know how I feel about her!" **The word just come out, and I pray to God that Kynthia won't think I'm lying, but she smiles _"Well done Johnny Cage and now you will endure the Trials of the Heart!"_

_**AN: Hey guys I hope you like that was something that just came to me, I hope you like, Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow... **_

_**-KynthiaOlympia XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trials of the Heart**_

_AN: Hey I got one review, follow, and favorite from Dr. MKDemigodX (no space after period). So this chapters for you my friend, and this disclaimer is killing me..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat *sob*_

_(Johnny)_

I follow Kynthia deeper into the beachside temple until she stops in front of an alter with assorted knives all varying except for on thing: each and everyone of them have pink glow surrounding the blade.

_"Welcome to the first trial: Trust." _Kynthia says _"Every relationship needs trust, if you truly love your girl, you would trust her with your life, yes?" _I nod and she states _"Now I want you stand against that pillar over there and don't move!" _I do what she asks, and Kynthia disappeared into a flash, and when she reappeared my breath caught in my throat. She was Sonya except dressed differently: She was wearing a black vest with her Special Forces badge on it, tight black pants, high heeled combat boots but with a thin heel, and her Blonde hair in its usual ponytail except for a few strands framing her face. _"Do you trust me?" _ Kynthia/Sonya questions and I nod before she smiles and lifts the blade up telekineticlly. _"Now there's a twist to this task: if you flinch you'll fail... are you read Johnny Cage?" _Kynthia inquiries and I retort **"I understand... but one question for you, why are you dressed like Sonya except more scantily clad?" **Kynthia hunches over and starts to chuckle, but then straightens and I hear 'thwack' as the first blade landed on the pillar exactly next to my right collarbone not even snagging my $300 Ralph Lauren blue green short sleeve button up. The second and third one landed right below it with perfect accuracy. _"Oh Johnny Cage; for one to be allowed to enter Limbo and receive a second chance, I must test if they are worthy." "How do you think I do that?" _ It just dawned on me as I realize she looked through my memories as the next 8 knives go down my arm and start to curve into the area of my armpit. **"But how did you know it was Sonya, it could have been Kitana or one of my ex girlfriends!" **I was surprised at how she chose right the first time when she rose one eyebrow and gave me 'are you joking?' look. _"I guess I'll have to show you something you might have forgotten..." _she then waves her hand and some of the air that she touch rippled. Then it showed a 3rd person perspective of a very familiar scene.

**(Flashback) (AN:I haven't watched the movie in a while and I can't find a clip of it on youtube. I'm going to be relying on memory so if I get some of it off, I apologize.)**

_**Johnny and Sonya are standing on the beach of Ying-Yang Island during sundown and were arguing.**_

_**"I can't let what happened to Art happen to you, not you." Johnny states as calmly as possible**_

_**"Don't you dare try to protect me Johnny Cage, I don't need protecting!" Sonya protests indignantly but Johnny just walks off ignoring the Special Forces Lieutenant's cries of outrage. **_

**(End Flashback)**

The image ripples and disappears leaving Johnny with Sonya on his mind and Kynthia ammunition to make her point.

_"That scene caught me off guard because never in your entire life you showed such selfless behavior for some one else, and then I knew Sonya was the woman with whom you are love with..." _Kynthia states with certainty and a matter of fact tone. **"You know you'd make a good lawyer if you were human..." **I praise trying to distract myself from the incoming knives which have made it down the entire outer right side of my body and was starting on

the inner right side. I almost jumped when one landed centimeters below my crotch. Slowly but surely, she agonizingly finished the inner section of my body and began from bottom up started on the left side.

_"You are doing well Johnny Cage... not many have made it this far into the challenge without almost or flinching!" _Kynthia praises and I try my best to focus on her eyes and not what she was wearing afraid that if I did then I would fail the challenge even though it was Sonya's body. **"You know, I am afraid to look at you while you're wearing that because I feel that I'm going to fail if I do..." **I tell Kynthia and she laughs _"You won't fail Johnny Cage... and plus this is what Sonya actually looks like by the way..." _My jaw goes slack and falls open. I am resorted to stuttering and incoherent sentences, while Kynthia just laughs. Suddenly I have a feeling of courage and renewed strength as Kynthia's blades find their way around my head as close to me as possible, yet I didn't flinch. The last blade is lifted into the air; and with a powerful fling, the blade lands right above my head with only centimeters to spare.

_"Well done Johnny Cage, I will allow you to rest for a few minutes before beginning the second Trial!" _Kynthia strides out of the temple letting me catch my breath.

_(Sonya)_

6 hours. It has only been 6 hours yet it feels like an eternity has passed. Liu and Kitana left about 30 minutes ago to find a motel where we're going to rent some rooms. But I don't want to leave Johnny's side. I don't know what it is, but I feel attraction to Johnny Cage; I swore to myself that I would never fall for someone like him a long time ago, yet I find myself unable to want to leave. Johnny Cage: actor, kombatant, friend, and love of my life.

_"But that can't be Love, it just can't I knew my partner longer and it took me longer to feel this way about him, unless that wasn't love..." _While I'm trying to rationalize these jumbled thoughts, Raiden enters the room. "Sonya... we've found a motel five blocks from here, and Liu put down money for 2 rooms, we can leave..."

"I don't want to leave and I won't..." I state firmly and Raiden sighs "Alright, Liu, Kitana, or I will come in every day make sure you're eating and taking care of yourself, but you can stay."

"Why do I feel this way?" I whisper and Raiden responds "Love does crazy things to you, Sonya Blade..." and with that note he vanishes with a flash of lightning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Trials of the Heart_

_Dedicated to FanAnime97 and Visenya Dayne for following..._

_Disclaimer: Me no own Mortal Kombat..._

_(Johnny)_

"Now for the second challenge here's a clue: Truth without Love is cruel and Love without Truth is worthless..." Kynthia declares before vanishing.

"Hey where are y-..." I am cut off by a rapid pang of dizziness and nausea that overloads my system as everything goes dark and becomes out of focus. When my vision readjusted I found myself in a room similar to the kind that you see on crime drama shows. Across the table stood Sonya shackled to the floor in a white dress and a slightly large stomach with a man from head to toe covered in black with a knife centimeters from her abdomen. My eyes widen and I try to tackle the cretin but I soon find out that I am paralyzed.

"So mate let's play a game..." a familiar Australian accented voice drawls and out of the shadows Kano steps out fingering one of his favorite knives.

"Kano..." I hiss "let Sonya go you bastard!"

"Well I thought that first we could play a game and your little girlfriend and your baby could join us." The man in black snickers as I clench my jaw and try to free myself of the paralysis after Kano's last comment

"Hey Mr. Movie Star there's a way these two can leave here unharmed!" Sonya shakes her head and tries to speak but the man in black slaps her so hard that there's a bruise already starting to form from where he makes contact with her cheek.

"I'll do it, just don't hurt them!" I shout after I see the look in Sonya's eyes, the pain she was forcing back and her mask falling into place.

"Excellent, now a question for you... what are some things that you hate about your little girlfriend here?" "...and think long and hard because if you lie to me, your baby will get a taste of my blade." Kano remarks as he takes out one of his knives and traces the tip against Sonya's abdomen slicing a line on the dress but not enough to puncture the skin. Sonya looks like she wants to drop her mask but she keeps the mask up.

_"Damn it, I can't help her and it's fucking killing me!" _I shout in my head trying to formulate a plan to get out of this chair.

"Well get on with it... we're not getting any younger!" Kano snaps and the man in black inches the blade closer to Sonya's stomach.

"It's her pride!" Kano stops and looks at me "Why?" He asks dauntingly his gaze flickering to Sonya's eyes where hurt is evident.

"Well... because of her pride she hides her feelings, refuses to ask for help, and shuts everyone that tries to get near her out; but it's also one of the main reasons I was attracted to her and still am." Kano frowns slightly because I did what he asked, and he nods to the man in black who moved the blade away from Sonya and back into a sheath on his hip.

"Your lucky you passed pretty boy or your girl would've been mince meat..." Kano sneers and I close my eyes as I breathe out a sigh of relief. But when I open my eyes Sonya, the room and even that bastard Kano is gone and in their place is a sympathizing Kynthia.

"I'm sorry Johnny Cage, I know how hard it is to tell someone you love or care about their flaws, but hey you passed and your one step closer to going back to Sonya and your life...right?" She remarks enthusiastically but something seemed off.

"You know I noticed something: I never asked, but how did you become the guardian of Limbo?" Kynthia stiffened and turned to face me.

_(Sonya)_

It's been a day since Johnny was admitted into the hospital, and I haven't left his side for a second (well except when I use the restroom but that doesn't matter). Kitana came a few hours ago with breakfast and practically forced me to use the bathroom and take care of myself and force fed me when I told her that I wasn't hungry. Occasionally the nurses come in and add fluids but they try to make small talk to me. I respond cordially and as short as possible, my eyes never moving from Johnny's face. However this time Dr. Stabler comes into the room with a tray; half of it with solid food and the other half was a syringe of clear liquid.

"Hey..." she addressed me after she checks Johnny's vital signs and slid into the chair next to me "Your friend Raiden I believe called me a few minutes ago; he wanted me to make sure you ate something."

I wanted to protest and thank her politely but unfortunately my stomach just had to growl so loud that it could make the Earth shake. Dr. Stabler chuckles "Well that was an interesting answer..." as she hands me the tray. The tray's contents includes a turkey and provolone sandwich, a glass of water, and a Greek yogurt cup.

"Thanks..." I whisper my voice slightly husky from not using it and not drinking water for some time. I take a bite out of the sandwich and I can't contain the moan that escapes my throat. I haven't tasted something this good since Shang Tsung's banquet. Dank that crazy ass tournament seemed like ages ago.

"God this reminds me of a similar case I had... it was my husband." Dr. Stabler murmurs and I tilt my head to the side in confusion "What?" I rasp out, coughing loudly afterwards earning me a concerned glance from the doctor.

"Come I'll tell you about it while I check if you're okay..." she says as she guides me to the machines; making sure I could still have a good view of Johnny.

_(Kynthia) _

A gasp catches in my throat as the question leaves Johnny's lips, and a lone tear glides down my cheek. I turn around after the tear is gone and I give Johnny his answer: "It's a long story I don't like to talk about... ever"

Johnny looks like he wants to protest and say something, but decides against it and closes his mouth. I curtly nod in his direction, before stiffly spinning around and marching towards the next challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

_Trials of the Heart_

_Dedicated to AnimeFan97, DrMKDemigodX, deadface13, and Visenya Dayne for supporting this story, it really makes my day..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is copyrighted..._

_(Sonya) _

I look at Dr. Stabler as she begins to reiterate the story as she preformed a routine check-up.

"It had all started about 3 years ago; before he was my husband, Elliot Stabler was a long-time friend. He was and still is working for the New York's Police Department: SVU or Special Victims Unit. Anyways I was on my break when I see him being rushed in on a Gurnee and his boss Captain Cragen looking apprehensive. I rushed over asking what had occurred and Cragen revealed that a perp tried to escape and shoved Elliot into a car window. I then went to check on him, and that's when I discovered that the perp had slammed him so hard that it caused the optical lobes to swell and caused him to be blind. We didn't know if he would ever see again. I remember at any free time; I would sit by his bedside and we'd just talk. When most people had given up on the possibility of him seeing again; I just couldn't, because I had a feeling he would see again..." Olivia pauses as she puts away some of her equipment and pulls out some gauze and ointment. She then begins to apply it to my arm where I notice I have a cut that wasn't bleeding anymore, but was susceptible to infection.

"So... did your husband ever regain his sight back?" I inquired when Dr. Stabler didn't continue her story.

"Eventually he did about 2 weeks after the incident, everyone was surprised. One day I was sitting with him in his room, and he asked me to remove the bandages from his eyes. I didn't think any harm could come from it, so I took them off. He had blinked hard and long before smiling ear to ear and proclaimed that he could see again. I was excited yet a part of me didn't believe his story. So I asked him to point out where the picture of a willow tree was, and without hesitation he pointed it out. I was ecstatic giving him a hug, and he had thanked me for not giving up on him."

"Wow, but what's the point of telling me your story?"

"You know that feeling I had with my husband?" I nod still unsure where this conversation going "Well I have the exact same feeling about Johnny, he will wake up..."

Dr. Stabler walks out of the room, suddenly a note falls from the celieng smelling faintly of ozone and lands on my lap. I pull it up examining the contents.

_Sonya,_

_We are going back to fight Shao Kahn, and don't worry. I know you don't wish to leave Johnny's side, so you must stay with him. Don't try to leave and help us because I have back up. Stay safe and hopefully we'll see you soon._

_~Raiden_

I immediately stand up and head for the door when I hear my name. I look around but there's no one there, and I look at Johnny when something odd occurs. I see Johnny's fingers twitch slightly; I hit the button for the nurse aid, something tells me that this was important.

_(Johnny)_

"The world is full of temptation, and in most cases materialistic things can corrupt something as pure as love. You must have willpower and try not to scumb to the impurity and darkness of temptation..." Kynthia cryptically states and everything goes black.

_"Man I am tired of all this blackness!" _I mentally groan, and everything comes back into focus. I am wearing a suit with a red bow tie, my hair gelled back, and my signature glasses on.

"Ah Mr. Cage, welcome to your eternal paradise!" A lanky and villainous looking man muses. He reminds me of Shang Tsung a little bit: olive skin, cold brown eyes, black hair except he had a thin moustache and his hair was bound back into a ponytail

"Come... this way Mr. Cage!" The man gestures for me to follow, and I comply. We arrive in front of a luxurious looking hotel that's about 10 stories, flanked by Palm trees and exotic flora, and in the far distance all I can see is ocean. The lobby is crowded with young and jovial people who when they notice me, begin to chant my name and beg for my autograph or photo. To say I wasn't eating it up a little bit, would be a boldface lie! We past the adoring fans into an elevator, and shoot up. The man leads me down a hallway with only one door; the door leads me into the suite that occupies the whole floor. This suite has a master bedroom made for a king, personal servents which happened to be women of all types scantily clad in bikini like outfits holding fans, and the most killer view.

"Now this is your suite, only you can enter unless you grant permission for anyone else to enter. These ladies are her to serve you every need..." He drawled out all of the syllables in need and I raised one eyebrow at his double meaning.

_"I could get used to this place..." _I contemplated as the man led me back down, but Kynthia's words flickered prudently _"You must have willpower and try not to scumb to the impurity and darkness of temptations..."_

I snort, not seeing how this could be so wicked as Kynthia advised, and kept following the man outside. There was an Olympic sized pool with a miscellaneous assortment of women wearing very tightfitting bathing suits, if they could even be described as that.

"You know you could stay here... forever..." The man disclosed to me

"Really now?" I inquire not believing something that sounded to good to be genuinely true.

"Yes, all for one simple task..." The man retorts

"What is it?" My attraction to this place had piqued when he mentioned only one task for eternal bliss

"You must kill a woman named Sonya Blade!" My blood runs cold and my mind slips back to reality

"No...never!" I spit in repugnance and as soon as I utter those world, I find myself back at Kynthia's temple with awestruck purple eyes boring into mine

"You are full of surprises Johnny Cage; not only did you do what most men couldn't, you also did it without any vacillation!"

"I couldn't do it..." I croak and Kynthia's gaze turns apprehensive

"You passed Johnny Cage, now take a break before we start again..." The goddess evaporated into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

_Trials of the Heart _

_Dedicated to Sunrose22, let me just say your review made my day, and this is for you. Also shoutouts to cagebladefangirl (guest), I hope you read more and you should contemplate creating an account, we could use some more fangirls on the JohnnyXSonya train!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kynthia..._

_(Johnny) _

"Are you ready Johnny Cage?" Kynthia questions as she stand with her back facing me and looking out at the waves rolling onto her shore.

"Yes I am..." with my reply, the guardian of limbo spins on her heel and faces me. With her voice only marginally louder than a whisper, she speaks:

"You must be willing to hold onto love, for if you don't it can slip right through your fingers. If an obstacle stands in the way of your love; you will have to be tenacious and conquer the challenge big or small..." snapping her fingers I find myself in an office. In the corner there is a desk with papers everywhere, and a name plate with Sonya Blade inscribed into the brass. Standing behind the desk was no other than Sonya who was dressed in a black dress that fills out her curves and swishes around her knees when she moves. I cough loudly but I don't think she can see me, so I call her name, but she still doesn't seem to hear me. I walk around the room, wondering how I complete this challenge when a knock emitted from the door and Sonya hollers "It's open!" A black man dressed in uniform enters, and a big smile breaks out on Sonya's face as she runs over and embraces the man.

"Jax, it's been some time... how have you been?" She addresses the man

"Pretty good, I just came back from a covert mission involving the Black Dragon and we had shut down one of their branches in Tokyo..." he responds casually but I know that he's trying to play it cool. I know from experience.

"Really that's great!" Sonya replies proudly "I finally took out Kano!"

"Yeah I heard... So anything else new with you?" He asks and a warm blush glows on Sonya's cheeks.

"Actually yes... I'm getting married." The minute those words escaped Sonya's lips, Jax's expression and mood instantly turns sour.

"To who?" He demands, his eyes begin to burn with anger

"Johnny Cage..."

"The two-bit, fake movie star!?" A vein began to throb on his forehead "Sonya, what would your father say!?"

Sonya frowned and retorted "He'd say that he doesn't care as long as I'm happy; Jax what has gotten into you!?"

"I'm in love with you that's what!"

_(Sonya) _

Dr. Stabler rushes into the room with two nurses next to her panting and wide-eyed. In my panic, I may have hit the button more than necessary.

"What happened?"

"I was looking at Johnny, when his fingers twitched... I had hit the button the first time because I wasn't sure what was happening and if it was good or bad; but afterwards his fingers began to twitch again!" I say my hands swinging around in gestures that were completely random until Dr. Stabler grabs my wrists and forces me to look at her. Olivia was smiling a million megawatt smile.

"Sonya... when his fingers twitched, it's a sign that the patient is getting closer to having a higher likely chance of waking up." At this news I couldn't stop the smile that comes to my face nor could I contain the tears of joy leaking out of my eyes.

"That's probably the best news I've ever heard in my life besides my acceptance into Special Forces..." I admit and my inner voice was literally screaming _"He's going to be okay, and soon he'll be back in your grasp!"_

"I'm going to do some tests on his vital signs to see if anything changed from last time I checked, but you should probably get some rest, you look exhausted."

"I can't and I don't want to, even if I should." Dr. Stabler looks at me with a knowing look

"I could bring you an extra bed and place it next to him if you wish, sitting and hunching over in that chair will cause back problems." She offers and I can't help the overwhelming relief that brings me.

"That would be wonderful, if you can." I state and she nods. Turning to one of the nurses, she mouths something inaudible to her, and the nurse nods exiting the room.

"Now do you want anything to eat?" The other nurse asks when Dr. Stabler leaves the room to test Johnny's vitals.

I chuckle "Oh you have no idea..."

_(Kynthia)_

I watch Johnny in his mission and I instantly feel guilty. I am not the guardian of Limbo, and I am a goddess on a mission. No one can know, and no one will.

_(Johnny) _

My heart just stopped beating when Jax uttered those words, and by the looks of it Sonya's might have too.

"What?" She whispers looking like the heard it wrong "Jax... I'm sorry but I don't feel the same." Sonya's response made the other man tremble

"So you would choose some rich movie star over your partner and former CO, maybe your not much different than those gold diggers..." the minute he said that, my anger went from non-existent to the boiling point

_"C'mon Cage, move your ass!" _I mentally chastise myself before willing myself to be seen. I felt a ripple flow over me and I growl "I hope I don't ever hear those words about my fiance ever escape your lips again!" The two whirl around and Jax stomps over to me. He stares directly in my eyes since we're eye level with each other, and Sonya looks like she's restraining herself from beating the shit out of her partner, when she comes over to me. I sling my arm around her waist pulling her in close.

"Or what Mr. A-List?" He rasps and raises his eyebrows challenging me to make myself look like an douche in front of Sonya.

"I'll make you wish you've never been born and never set eyes on my fiance..." I retort in a surprising and foreign icy cold tone, making Jax huff.

"You're making a big mistake Sonya..." was all he said before stomping out of the room. I look back to Sonya and she smiles at me. Suddenly the scene changes, and I am wearing a suit and Sonya's in a designer wedding gown. In front of us is an elderly priest with a bible in his hands

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife... you may kiss the bride." I was all too eager to obey that command, but when our lips were almost touching, the wall at the east side of the chapel explodes sending dry wall everywhere. Stepping through the newly created hole in the wall stepped out a four armed dragon women who I believe name is Sheeva and a male four armed creature with tiger like skin.

"I am Kintaro and I am here to kill the one named Johnny Cage!" The tiger man declares and his partner dissolves into thin air. I hear a grunt, and when I look behind me, I see Sonya is gone. I look back to the monsters, I find Sonya tied to a pole with rope, from elder gods know where, incapacitated.

"Let her go!" I scream, my anger quickly shot through the roof, and I was beginning to see red.

"Johnny Cage... I challenge you to Mortal Kombat to avenge the honor of my fallen cousin Goro, who you beat only because you used deceit and cheats!" The tiger man continues "If I win, you will die and Sheeva will slowly torture and rip the flesh off your bride..."

"...and if I win?" I question the beast who just laughs

"If by some miracle you defeat me, I die and Sheeva will give you your ugly human wife back."

It takes only a second to call into battle position "Alright tough guy, let's dance!"

Kintaro without thinking swings his right set of arms which I deftly dodge before doing the same thing for his left side. I barely had time to backflip out of the way of a fireball he shout out of his mouth. w for the time being I was playing all defense.

_"There has to has to be a weak spot or a flaw in his fighting, I know I can't keep this up forever..." _Analyzing his patterns as I dodge, I figure out that when he kicks and misses he has a slow recovery time. I have found my opportunity to strike.

"What's the matter Kintaro, afraid to use your legs?" "No wonder why your always second to Goro!" I mocked and the mock works to my advantage. Kintaro becomes blinded with rage and kicks in a futile effort to get me, and this is when I make my move. I punch him in the crotch and when he is stunned; I give him an uppercut so hard, it sends him sky high. I then preform my famous Shadow Kick and nail Kintaro in the stomach. The impact of my blows were so hard that it sends him through the drywall, making another hole. Kintaro doesn't get up after that and Sheeva sneers at me before dissipating into thin air. I untie Sonya from the post and as soon as I do that, I find myself back with Kynthia.

"Well done Johnny Cage!" She greets and I bend over breathing hard

"I'm gonna need a minute..."

"Take all the time you need."


End file.
